Untitled or Post slayage nap thing
by Lucey
Summary: set in S3, immediately before "The Prom", sort of filling in the blanks...not beta-ed


He tells himself that it's a bad idea, that it's too much, too long, too close

He told himself that it was a bad idea, that it was too much, too long, too close. But there was only so much he was able to take and before he knew it, he nodded. How could he deny her anything, not knowing what they were going to face tomorrow or during the next week? How could he fool himself into not being happy, albeit not perfectly happy, mind you, that she was going to be here, with him, for just a little longer. Those hazel eyes locking with his, that indication of a pout on her bottom lip…how could he resist that?

"Are…are you hungry?" he asked, knowing how much energy she usually burned during a night's patrol.

"Starving…" she nodded, slightly blushing as if still embarrassed by the fact that she was a girl that ate a lot.

He smiled, tilting his head towards the kitchen. Some day she would probably frown and ask him why he always kept his fridge stocked with more than blood but apparently not today. She followed him, tiredly leaning against the wall while he rummaged through the fridge's contents until he had piled a number of packages on the counter.

"You don't have to…" She started, her eyes widening as he finally turned around to face her again.

"It's nothing, really…" He half-smiled, relishing in her incredulous chuckle. "Besides, you said you were hungry…"

"Well at least let me help then…there's gotta be something I can do instead of just standing here."

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll call you when dinner's ready?" he suggested, taking in her dishevelled attire.

"Oh come on…at least let me…let me chop something."

"Okay…but after that you go take a shower."

"Are you oh so subtly indicating that I smell or something?" she grinned at him, moving closer.

"No, of course not." He hastily answered. "You had a long day, that's all…"

"Relax, I'm kidding!" she leaned closer and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Besides, as a slayer I should know all about chopping…"

He secretly doubted that she had much experience in the kitchen-version of chopping but decided to keep it to himself, choosing instead to hand her a large knife.

"Well, why don't you have a go at the tomatoes then?"

As soon as he watched her mangle the tomatoes he couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Here, let me show you…" he moved closer, standing behind her. He took her hands, guiding them instructionally while trying not to focus on how close they were, his body pressed to her back and his fingers interlaced with hers.

"Gentle…" he murmured, their hands moving together easily.

She leaned back against him, letting him guide her, relishing in the feel of his skin on hers.

"See?"

"I'm hopeless", she sighed, suddenly very aware of how close they were. "Maybe I _should_ take a shower…"

Their bodies disentangled and he was hit by the lack of her warmth against him.

"Take your time".

She stepped under the warm spray, closing her eyes as the warm water started to soak her hair. Her soar muscles welcomed the massaging spray of the shower head and she sighed. She knew she had done this before but something about the fact that she was using Angel's shower, naked where he was usually standing without any clothes on still thrilled her. She shook her head, trying to stay away from dangerous thoughts, slightly adjusting the water's temperature.

When she turned to reach for the bottle of shampoo her eyes widened, realizing that there was bottle of _her_ shampoo sitting next to his and another bottle of her favourite shower gel.

"Oh, Angel…" she whispered, before she reached for the bottles, her heart beating faster at the idea of how domestic the bottles looked, how natural, as if they were always meant to be arranged this way.

She walked back into the kitchen and the second she entered she was hit by the most delicious smell she had ever smelled.

"Oh my god, what is that?"

"Just a little something I came up with…" he replied, turning towards her.

She approached him, embracing him from behind, her fingers tracing patterns on his stomach. "Thank you…"

He closed his eyes for a second, focussing on the feel of his fingers on him.

"For what?"

"Oh please…my shampoo? My shower gel? My _lotion_? I guess vamp smell-senses come in handy sometimes…" she pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade, the spot that held his tattoo just beneath the surface of his shirt.

"Dinner's about ready…"

"No thanks, I'm stuffed…" she shook her head as he raised the bowl for a third time.

"So you liked it?"

"Liked it? I love it!" she shot him a smile that went straight down to his stomach. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Italy."

She leaned back, looking at him and their eyes met, feelings passing between them.

"We should take care of those dishes…" she finally suggested.

"They can wait…"

"But Angel…"

"It's not like I have a lot to do during my daytime hours, right?" he managed to chuckle, tearing his eyes away from hers.

She sent him a look that met his very soul, a look of understanding, of compassion and love that almost made him shiver.

How had they ended up on the couch?, he later asked himself. He was pretty sure it had something to do with her announcing that she didn't want to go home, yet. She had helped him clean the table and then she had prompted him to light a fire in the fireplace, making herself comfortable on the sofa.

He had crooked an eyebrow when she had suggested that he sat next to her and his doubts had increased when she had stretched out her legs but his body betrayed him, inching closer to hers when his brain screamed at him to take care. He ignored his brain for the moment, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed together and the warmth of her body started to seep into his down to the very bone.

"Tired?" he whispered against her ear.

"A little…" she murmured, cradling him closer until her head was finally in that perfect place where it felt so good, so right that her mind finally shut off and she succumbed to sleep.

He watched her sleep, taking in the scent of her filling his nostrils and the feel of her body against his, and despite every nagging feeling of doubt he couldn't turn out that voice inside his head that knew it was right. _This_ was right.

Once he was sure that she was sound asleep he took her lithe body into his arms and carried her towards the bedroom, shutting off the warning edge of the voice inside his head.

Just one night, right?


End file.
